In the medical field there are many situations where a clamp is required to apply a clamping force to various tissue. Clamps are frequently used to prevent the leakage of fluids from the tissue and it is important that the clamps be retained in a clamping position on such tissue. One particular use for such clamps is the clamping of an umbilical cord after the birth of a baby. It is important that a clamp that is used on an umbilical cord prevent the leakage of fluids from the umbilical cord once it is cut. Such clamp should also be effective for preventing the introduction of bacterial or viral agents into the baby through cut umbilical cord. Once the umbilical cord is properly healed it is necessary to remove the clamp from the baby. Although there are several clamps that have been used in the medical field and in particular with umbilical cords, where the clamp is positioned for an extended period of time and then removed after the umbilical cord heals. The prior art clamps are frequently difficult to close or latch and these prior art clamps are generally not easily removed from the healed umbilical cord. The use of the prior art clamps is made more difficult because the clamp is frequently used in an environment that is particularly slippery due to the presence of fluids during the typical delivery of a baby. Accordingly, there is a need for a medical clamp that can be used in slippery environments where the clamp can be easily positioned in a clamping orientation and locked in this position. At the present time standard care in most hospitals is that the cord clamps are removed before a baby is discharged to go home. The existing cord clamps are removed by cutting the hinge with a sharp disposable or re-usable cutter. It is also desirable to have a clamp for use in medical applications that can be easily released when it is no longer necessary to provide a clamping force to the tissue of the patient. It is also desirable to be able to remove the clamp without using a sharp cutting instrument.